


Trick or Treat

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Halloween, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: They promised their little girl to take her Trick or Treating but their responsibilities as Firelord and Firelady are too great, so what other choice do Zuko and Mai have but to send their daughter with her formerly psychotic grumpy aunt, Azula.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986889
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff alert!

Trick or Treat

TyZula and Maiko Halloween Fic

Izumi wouldn't stop crying and Zuko looked over to Mai helplessly. Why had that dumb gala had to be scheduled on Halloween of all nights? As Firelord and Firelady they had to attend of course but as parents they had promised their five year old daughter weeks ago to take her trick or treating. 

"Sweetie," Mai said kneeling down in front of her with difficulty in her elaborate Firelady dress. "I'm sorry your father and I aren't able to take you Trick or Treating like we promised, you will learn as the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation that sometimes sacrifices have to be made for your country." 

Izumi just cried harder. 

"Hey," Zuko sat beside her and hugged her tiny shoulders. "Don't cry now my little girl, your Avatar Aang costume is so great I don't want you to ruin your makeup. Look mom and I can't take you trick or treating but what if we got someone else to take you?"

Izumi's face lit up. "Really?" 

Zuko grinned and Mai looked at him sharply. "You just stay right here and we'll be back with your escort." 

Zuko and Mai left the little girl who started wiping her tears. The moment they got outside Mai smacked his arm, "Zuko why did you promise her that? She is the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation we can't send her gallivanting around the Capitol with a measly guard!"

"Of course not Mai!" Zuko said. "I'm gonna send her with the only Firebender stronger than me who would kill anyone who even dared attempt on Izumi's life." 

Mai looked at him incredulously. "Zuko are you insane? Azula? You're gonna entrust our five year old daughter with you formerly psychotic war criminal and mental patient sister?" 

"Formerly, Mai," Zuko said. "Formerly." 

Mai scoffed. "No way." 

"Okay, then you go break your daughter's heart again." 

"Damn you," Mai sighed. "Fine go ask Azula but Ty Lee has to go with her! She can chi block her if she gets out of line." 

"Ty Lee is not gonna chi block her wife Mai," Zuko said. 

"She did for me and she will if the Firelord orders her to," Mai said raising a brow. "Even Azula would respect that." 

"Fine, Ty Lee will go with her with orders to chi block her if she gets crazy." 

"Now good luck luck convincing her." 

...

"No." 

"Come on Azula, I promised her." 

"That's your problem Zuko," Azula said walking deeper into her bedchamber where Ty Lee was sitting on the bed watching them animatedly. "Will you order me as Firelord to endure that mindless halloween ritual?" 

"No, I promised you I wouldn't force you to do anything like Father did," Zuko said sighing. "Fine, if you can't take her I suppose I'll ask General Sung." 

Azula bristled. "General Sung? Are you insane!? That boy hasn't even mastered the basic firebending forms!" 

"Well I DID wanna send my daughter, the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, around the capitol with the best firebender in the Nation BUT if you lost your touch I guess General Sung will do." 

Azula's nostrils flared. "Lost my touch!? I am STILL the best firebender and not just in the Nation! And if you send the princess with that moron you are a worse firelord than I thought."

"Well I did want YOU to do it because I KNOW you're the best but you don't wanna do it so what choice do I have," Zuko said shrugging. "It's not like I ever did anything for you or anything, you know like pardon your war crimes, get you the best doctors in the world to help your mental health, and reverse Sozin's anti-gay laws so that you and Ty Lee could get married. Yeah nothing at all." 

Azula glared at him. "Fine, but Ty Lee is coming with me!" 

"Of course," Zuko said grinning victoriously. "In fact Ty Lee you have specific orders to chi block her if she gets...rowdy." 

Azula scoffed. "Hey I'm doing YOU a favor Zuko!" 

Ty Lee giggled. "Yes Firelord." 

Azula glared at Ty Lee. "Don't humor him Ty Lee." 

"Well then go get some costumes on and get going, Izumi is waiting for you." 

"Costumes!?" Azula cried.

"Eee!" Ty Lee squeaked running to the closet. "I know exactly what to wear!" 

"I'm not wearing a costume I'm already doing enough," Azula scoffed. 

Ty Lee walked up to her cheerfully and gave her a cloak and staff with fake hooked blade. "Here just wear this and hold this, grim reaper, tada!" 

Azula looked at her incredulously. "Where did you even get this?" 

"I'm always ready," Ty Lee said winking at her. "Give me five minutes and we'll go." 

...

"Auntie Zula!" Izumi bounded to the firebender who was scowling in her grim reaper cloak and the fake scythe. Her face brightened slightly and she lifted up the child with her free arm. 

"Hi princess," Azula said. "Well look at you, you went with Avatar Aang huh?" 

"Yeah!" Izumi said. "And Uncle Aang gave me a real glider!" 

Azula smiled. "Great. Now we just wait for my dear wife and we can go." 

Izumi climbed out of Azula's arms and grabbed her bucket, "I'm ready." 

"You'll protect her right?" Mai said to Azula looking worried. 

Azula lifted a hand and ignited it with blue flame. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Mai grinned wryly. "Thank you." 

"Have a good time my little girl," Zuko said hugging the child and kissing her cheek. 

"Have fun," Mai said to her daughter kissing her as well. Mai and Zuko waved at Azula then left to their engagement. Moments later Ty Lee appeared in a Fire Nation guard costume, but it was a very sexy version of it not practical for battle. 

Azula's jaw dropped. The guard pants were leather and so tight showing her butt beautifully. The top was just an armored bralett showing her cleavage and her flat belly with that new belly button ring that Azula really liked playing with with her tongue. 

"Ready to go!" Ty Lee said cheerfully taking Izumi's hand and handing Azula Izumi's bucket. "Here you hold this." 

...

Turns out Trick or Treating with Azula was extremely difficult. At the very first house Azula made it clear that she was not to be trifled with by the upper class citizens of the Fire Nation capitol. 

"Trick or Treat!" Izumi said cheerfully lifting up her bucket. 

The stuffy woman immediately bowed upon seeing them. "Crown Princess Izumi, Grand Advisor Azula, welcome to my humble abode." 

Azula just glared at her. "Get up and give the princess candy already!" 

The woman scrambled to her feet and dumped a handful of candy into the bucket. 

The fifth house pissed off Azula to no end because the stoic man dropped a singular tootsie roll into the bucket. 

"What is that?" she snapped. 

"Azula," Ty Lee said softly. 

The man looked at her timidly. "A tootsie roll. I-I can only give one or I'll r-run out of candy." 

Azula looked at his giant house and scowled at him. "Look at your house, buy more candy you cheapskate!" 

The man recoiled. "I didn't have time sorry." 

"Not my problem," Azula ignited her fist. "Give her more!" 

The man squeaked and dropped a handful. 

Azula ended up threatening six other houses but she didn't actually use her bending on anyone until they got to around the 20th house and the guy didn't have any candy. 

"The store's across the street go get some," Azula said. 

"Oh uh I c-can't..."

"That wasn't a request!" Azula shot a bolt of lightning at his feet. "My niece is waiting! Go go go!" 

The man yelped and bound towards the store jumping away every time Azula shot lightning at his feet. 

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried grabbing her arm. "Please don't make me have to Chi block you!" 

Azula glared at her and stepped into her space, "try it!" 

Their eyes connected in a spark of fire and they panted heavily. They snapped out of their daze when Izumi cried out, "he's coming back!" 

The man arrived pale faced and with a massive bag of candy. He dumped a quarter of it into Izumi's bucket and looked at Azula nervously. 

Azula gave him a sneer and said, "thank you." 

The rest of the time she stayed relatively calm until they were walking back to the palace at the end of the night. They had to buy more buckets to fill all the candy and were walking back holding 4 buckets when these young men walked by them and started catcalling Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee knew the moment the first guy said, "hey babe..." that no amount of chi blocking would stop Azula now. She was just far too jealous. 

Azula shoved her two buckets into Ty Lee's arms and was marching towards the men before she could stop her. 

"Uh oh," Izumi said cuddling up to Ty Lee's leg. 

"What did you say to my wife?" 

"Wife?" one of them said. "Ohhhh damn, you can join us too baby." 

Ty Lee crouched down to set the buckets on the ground and hugged Izumi to shield her vision just as there was a loud zap of lightning. 

"Ahhhhh!"

"Owwwww!"

"Crazy bitch!"

"Run! RUN! Ruuuuunnnn!" 

Moments later Azula picked up her buckets and said, "let's go home." 

...

"Wow!" Zuko said looking at the four buckets that Azula and Ty Lee handed off to some servants. "Looks like you guys collected all the candy in the entire Fire Nation." 

"Had a fun night sweetie?" Mai said caressing the child's chin. 

Izumi nodded enthusiastically. "And Auntie Azula taught me how to get more candy. Watch this!" 

Izumi crouched slightly and raised a fist. "Give me more candy!" she yelled igniting her fist with a small flame. 

Mai jumped back in surprise and Zuko gasped. "Spirits," Ty Lee sighed smacking her forehead with her hand. 

Azula just smirked as Mai looked at her furiously, "Azula what the hell?!" 

Zuko looked teary eyed. "She's a firebender." 

"Zuko!" 

...

"So we are never doing that again," Azula scoffed slipping on her pajama shirt and sauntering out of the walk in closet to the bedchamber. "This trick or treat tradition is tiring and absolutely ridiculous! And all for what? Candy? We're royal, we can buy all the candy in the world! Next time Zuko can take his own daughter tri..."

Azula froze in wide eyed shock. Ty Lee was lying on the bed in a seductive pose completely naked. 

Ty Lee smirked at her and made a 'come here' motion with her finger as she said, "trick or treat." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last submission for Halloween week, thank you for reading let me know what you thought in the comments and Happy Halloween!


End file.
